Waiting For Me
by Book Freakz
Summary: Percy Jackson is a marine and Annabeth Chase is his girlfriend. Annabeth worries and worries if Percy will come home or not. it eats her alive, day and night. Will Percy return in one piece? K because of kissing. All mortal, no Olympians. PERCABTH AND MINOR THALICO. ONE SHOT


**I previously wrote a story but it was unsatisfactory so i deleted it and i re-uploaded it with major changes. no Gods, Just mortal stuff. i can make this a short one-shot-turned-little-story if you would like. disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as rick riordan does.**

* * *

Thalia and I are in my apartment that I own with Percy. Just thinking about him brings giddiness, excitement, but also anxiety. You see, he is in the army. Well, not the army but the marines. The hardest division there is to get in and he… he got in. We've been dating since we were in high school and all of our friends joke about how we will get married and have 'little Annabeths' and 'Little Percys.' My best friend since forever also has her boyfriend in the marines- same sector, same division, and same captain as Percy. Luckily, they already know each other- they are, after all, cousins. Through their fathers of course. And their fathers have also been in the marines together. They both wanted to honor their fathers that died in the same war and Thalia and I have been supportive for them. But we would never admit that their choice gives Thalia and me bags under our eyes and insomnia, knowing they could die at any given moment at any given time. But I banish those thoughts to a little corner of my mind but they always seem to escape once in a while.

Percy and I have been dating since we were sixteen and today is our four year anniversary. 'Damn,' I think, 'time has flown by.' I can remember when we were twelve and I met him at a sleep away camp. He was even cute back then and I, being the idiot with people, told him he drooled in his sleep from when he was in the infirmary for a fever. We still joke about it in our letters, today. Then we became best friends and we shared our first kiss at fourteen. Then he waited another two years to officially ask me out. We introduced our cousins- as Thalia is my cousin- and they instantly connected. They started dating two weeks after we introduced them to each other. They were truly meant for each other.

Thalia has been basically living at my lace even though she has her own place because…because if either of us get the Bad News we want to be there for each other. Today we are watching our movie marathon since we had nothing to do. We lounged on my couch and threw popcorn at each other while watching Toy Story 1, 2, and 3. We were laughing at all the jokes we were making and just being silly. As usual when we watch our movie marathons. But what made his movie marathon different from any other is the fact that Burt, the friendly concierge man at the desk, calls me, saying there is a car asking for me and my friend Thalia. I tell him I'll be down in a few and hang up the phone. I turn to Thalia with my eyebrows furrowed. "A car was asking for us. I'm guessing they will be in the car garage." Thalia nods and we pull on our shoes and coats. We go down in the elevator and we meet Burt at the concierge desk.

"A black jeep was asking for you, they are in the car garage in parking spot D4," he says without taking his eyes off the screen.

I say, "Thanks!" and I drag Thalia towards the doors that lead towards the parking garage. What was odd was D4 is always empty. I don't know why, but it just is always empty. And it is far away from the entrance.

We walk to the car and I talk animatedly with Thalia about my future as an architect that I didn't see the jeep until I was 15 feet from it. Well, I would have kept walking but I stopped in my tracks as I see Thalia stop and gasp, quickly putting her hands over her mouth and smothering her gasp. I quickly put a hand on her shoulder, not knowing why she gasped. "Are you okay? What happened?" I ask frantically.

She just points to something in front of us with a shaky finger and stutters, "th-the c-car."

That is all she needs to say for me to understand. I whip my head to the direction where her finger pointed and my worst fear comes alive.

"_Baby, Baby, Baby, shhhhhh it'll be alright. I'm gonna come home alive," Percy tried to say to me reassuringly, while he help both of his hands on the sides of my head and his thumb strokes my cheek._

"_But what if you don't?" I asked, always the pessimist. He was leaving tomorrow. Leaving for the marines. He survived training, now he has to go. I thought I could be strong but I couldn't. My tears slowly drip down my face while his thumb kept wiping them away. "What if I see that black jeep with the American flag and they tell me you're dead?"_

_He sighed and looked at the ground and then back into my heartbroken grey eyes. "Then I'm dead. And you have to move on."_

_Those sentences made the tears fall faster. And made me more heart broken. "But I can't! You're the only one for me! How can you ask that? It's like asking me to kill you."_

We didn't talk about it for the rest of the night. I heart jumps into my throat and I fall to my knees. Thalia is right behind me and fall to her knees, too. I put my hand over my mouth and close my eyes and just sob and recall all of my memories. I remember when we met. I remember when I kissed him on the cheek after racing at horseback riding when I was thirteen. When I kissed him on the lips before his first swim contest. When he asked me out. When he asked me to our proms, each one special. Those memories flashed before my eyes. I heave from the gut wrenching sobs.

I feel a hand, a _manly _hand and I look up to see who it is. I look up and I see those familiar green eyes. Before I could think, I wrap my arms around his shoulders. He hugs me back. I cry from happiness. He helps me to my feet and I cry into his chest, getting his formal uniform wet. After a while, I stop crying and just stare into his eyes. "You-you're alive. You came home!" I say happily. I take a step back to see _Percy _in his uniform. He had on his navy blue blazer, buttoned all the way to his neck, and his stark white pants and all his medals displayed proudly on his chest. He wore his marine's formal hat and then put it on my head. Next to him feel under dressed but I don't care. All I care about is that he is home. He is safe. He then gets down on one knee and brings out a black velvet box.

"When I met you, you were annoying. But over time those feelings changed and so did we. You have been my best friend for eight years and faithful girlfriend for four years and I want to make you my wife. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" he says with hope in his eyes. I smother _another _gasp and look over to Thalia with Nico's arm around her. Nico made it back safely. Good.

I say one word and it changes my life. "Yes!"

He picks me up and twirls me around and then brings me into a passionate kiss. He puts me down and puts his forehead to mine, and slips the ring onto my ring finger. The ring is beautiful. It is simple but beautiful. With a sea green gem stone in the center and grey gems and then a silver band with owls and swirls engraved. I love it. I look back in his eyes and notice the gem in the middle is exactly the same color as his eyes. "You know, I was waiting to do this for a long time. I was waiting for _you._ You were my inspiration to stay alive," he says out of nowhere. That just warms my heart even more and I bring him in for a kiss. He is mine. And he was waiting for _me._

**God bless those with family in the war and God bless those who are in the war or in the army. -BF**


End file.
